The multidisciplinary research community at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory is devoted to understanding the molecular and physiological bases of human cancer, neurological disorders, plant genetics, genomics and bioinformatics. This broad based research community has embarked on research areas that require significantly more computing power than is available at the laboratory. Technical innovations like microarrays and comparative techniques in bioinformatics have also greatly intensified data storage requirements. The foundation of this proposal is to improve and expand the computing infrastructure to support current and new research in these areas. The equipment requested will enable investigators to achieve results in ambitious projects and support further exploration in areas of biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]